


This slumber that creeps

by BeatriceAlighieri



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Character Death, Divergent Timelines, M/M, Minor Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers, Minor Violence
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:55:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23675734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeatriceAlighieri/pseuds/BeatriceAlighieri
Summary: 我们躺在这里，历经沧海或旦夕，被抛在这或被发现，被冰冻或融化。或者：Bucky坠落之后，世界分崩离析。（我会与你回家。我会与你回家。）
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 9





	This slumber that creeps

**Author's Note:**

  * For [childhoodinfamy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/childhoodinfamy/gifts).
  * A translation of [this slumber that creeps](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3303236) by [childhoodinfamy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/childhoodinfamy/pseuds/childhoodinfamy). 



> Because I think this is from an orphan account, so I took the libety of translating this, if you are the author and you don`t like your fic translated, please contact me, I will delete this.

1945年3月2日，Steve Rogers最好的朋友在他眼前坠落。这一秒支离破碎，火车的那一侧，他们仅差一英寸就能抓住彼此的手。支离破碎的一秒里，世界分崩离析。  
距胜利日还有六十七天。

距人们出现在大街小巷，欢呼庆祝，还有六十七天，束缚他们二人多年的战争就此休止。

他们都没有活着见到那一天。  
事情是这样的：Steve整个身子都靠一条腿支撑着，每块肌肉都在怒吼，挣扎，徒劳地盼望他的胳膊能多伸长那么一英寸；Bucky绝望地死死抓住断裂的栏杆，双腿在身下摇荡，却无论如何踏不到实处。他们的五脏六腑都被冻住，被掏空了，因为他们都知道这行不通。  
行不通。

Bucky在半空中坠落。

Steve眼睁睁看着。

James Buchanan Barnes中士拥抱了地面，尸体四分五裂，推断死亡。

两天后，Steven Grant Rogers上尉驾驶着飞机坠入海洋。

推断死亡。  
另一种可能：  
他们的手奇迹般地相触。Steve把Bucky拖回火车。泄了力的身体互相压着倒在车厢地板上。他们的呼吸同步，像往常一样。Bucky的手指攥紧Steve的制服，Steve的胳膊死死地箍住Bucky的身体；他们相拥了太长时间，痉挛着，抽搐着，生命还在他们体内。

他们还活着。  
但也许：  
Bucky的确掉了下去。火车最终停下来，Steve一言未发，掉头回到来时的方向。

他没日没夜，搜寻Bucky的遗体。

只剩凝固的血迹。

他还在搜寻时，Johann Schmidt驾驶着飞机，去往全球安装炸弹；Peggy Carter也在同一架飞机上。

（她与飞机一同坠毁。Steve原应有的结局。）

（或者，她安全着陆。）

（她坠毁。她着陆。她溺水身亡，她活了下来。）

（她还活着。）

一年后，Steve娶了她。

冬日战士于寂静中沉眠。Bucky Barnes再未见过Steve Rogers。就此而言，他同样再未见过Bucky Barnes。  
一个外在可能：  
Bucky的确掉了下去。Steve悲痛欲绝，无力去搜寻他的遗体。没有人去。Barnes深受爱戴，但他并非美国队长，那具尸体可以永远留在那儿，假如能够节省人力的话。

然而两天后，Steve推断死亡。突击队成员和Peggy Carter一道前去寻找Bucky·Barnes。

唯一正确的事就是他们该葬在彼此身边，即便Steve的是座空坟也一样。

就像Steve会做（本可以，却没有）的那样，他们几乎要掘地三尺，却只发现凝固的血迹。

他们追着残存的踪迹不放，最终找到了他。尽管一切都无法再恢复如初，但他们不会再失去Bucky Barnes。

仅仅两周之后，他们在一处小型九头蛇基地里发现了他，蜷成一团，眼神恍惚而疯狂。他的身份识别牌、他的手臂，乃至顽强的意志都被硬生生扯掉了，撕碎了，但他仍然是Bucky Barnes，看到他们时眸子里有微光点亮。他破碎的声音只反反复复重复着一个疑问，除此之外一言不发，即使清楚自己已经得不到答案。

（“Steve？”）

他们想方设法拖延，直至到达安全地带，断掉的左臂即刻得到了救治ーー然而无济于事。它从肩膀处被切断，他的身体甚至还没法适应新的平衡。他从不看它，从不，只是笨拙地用右手签字，眼睛里仅剩麻木与呆滞，嘴唇听天由命一样耷拉着，仍纠缠着那个问题，那个音节，自被找到以来唯一真正说过的那句话。

最后Peggy来宣布这个消息。

她说出那句话时，眼底蕴满了悲伤，悲伤而柔软，她的嘴唇颤抖，抿成平直的一条线，她说 （“对不起。”）。只有她能对上Bucky颤抖的视线。因为她都明白。

战争结束几个月后，也只有Peggy Carter能进到布鲁克林的小公寓里看望他。

自从退役后，他就再没出门一步，再没走出那四道高高的砖墙。授勋时他不曾到场（他不想为了这个领到一枚勋章，它无法控制，无从纪念，不应当是给他的） ，拒绝回复任何一封来信，同家人更是谈不上几句，含糊其辞，软弱无力。只剩空虚。

Peggy Carter九月份开始拜访他。

最开始她并不作声。只是在他旁边坐着，安静，柔软，却坚实可靠。他像只撬不开壳的蚌，对她的行为不作任何反应，却在心里希望她不要离开。最后，她伸出手，试图把他的手包裹在掌心，那些手指比他的纤细得多，白皙得多，上面还涂了指甲油。与Steve的没半点相似，却莫名熟悉——它们同样的温柔，亲善，能够胜任最精细的任务，但笼起Bucky颤抖的手时却有力的如同钢铁。

（Bucky私下认为，她比他所见过的任何人都强大。）

她离开前终于打破了沉默。一份工作。

他当然回绝，几个月来他第一次说了句完整话。“我不能，Peggy。”他以前从不这么称呼她，但现在叫姓的话又好像太正式了。

她颔首，“那我明天再来。”

Peggy Carter从来说到做到，第二天，她又回来了。

她来第五次的时候，在开始寒暄之前他就说，“我已经拒绝了。”

她斜倚在冰箱上，笑得有些得意，顺手掏了个甜甜圈出来塞进嘴巴里，一边努力吞咽一边对他说：“我每天都会来，直到你答应为止。”

Bucky叹了口气，头往柜子上一靠。“那我猜明天又得见到你了。”

她果真信守诺言。

第二天她依旧出现了，第三天，第四天，直到Bucky接受了那份工作。

他从没报以期待，但他们成立的团队的确坚不可摧。他爱上了用脑子做事，而不仅仅是扣下扳机。  
Bucky Barnes于2008年去世，享年九十岁。三年之后，Steve Rogers睁开双眼。  
或者，Zola的实验延缓了他衰老的速度。他看着Peggy的鬓角带上银丝，脸颊爬上皱纹，几乎要开始嫉妒了。

Steve最终回到这个世界时，Bucky看上去已经比他老了，但也没有太多。

他们还活着。  
然后——最微小的可能。  
Steve并未觉得那一瞬间太过漫长。他并未看着Bucky坠落。

他跟着他纵身一跃，没有降落伞，没有计划，什么都没有。唯一武装起他的是Bucky Barnes正坠向大地这一事实，他不会让他独自下落。  
无人幸存。  
Bucky幸免于难，Steve的脊椎断了。  
Steve逃过一劫，Bucky失血过多。  
或者。  
他们一同摔落，一同撞到地面上。

他们倒在雪地里，呼吸的频率重合，像往常一样。

Bucky的手臂已折断成诡异的角度，大脑关闭了多重知觉，血液持续流失，眼前的景色仿佛在跳舞。Steve的脊椎传来一阵烧灼般的痛感，而后转移到胸腔，其他部位已然变得麻木，Bucky还努力着想拖他起来。

Steve最终陷入黑暗，Bucky挣扎着爬行，摸索着任何东西，任何东西，无视手臂上的剧痛。对死亡的恐惧悄然降落在他身上。

所以，像往常一样，他开始讲话。

“Steve，”他开始了，此时此刻他只能想到这一个词，他的口中只能说出这一个词。然后——“ Stevie，”Steve没有回答。他的胸膛随着呼吸一起一伏，幅度甚至比几年前哮喘最严重时还要微弱。

他把注意力都集中在那嗬嗬作响的呼吸上，即便微弱断续，却不曾真正消失，他问出脑子里唯一想到的问题。  
还是孩子的时候，Steve体弱多病的时候，他们会听广播节目。

Steve的咳嗽声很大，盖过收音机的电波，故事就总听不完全，但Bucky竭尽所能解决了这个问题。

他为Steve编起故事来，填补那些生病时落下的情节。有时候他也不在乎实际发生的是如何如何，只把自己觉着最合适的东西添加进去。几周之后，Bucky的故事已经彻底脱离了原有架构。他整天都在学校构思，策划，抓着手边的碎纸头把它们记下来。

之后，他就窝在Steve的床上，孜孜不倦地每天询问同样的问题，不管多少次，回答都一般无二。  
“想听故事吗，Stevie？”  
而在刺骨的寒冷中，第一次，他没得到任何答案，只有Steve胸膛微弱的起伏。Bucky忍住眼泪，告诉自己现在情况特殊，这已经近似肯定，所以他继续。

“好极了，”他说着，泪水夺眶而出，“我们开始。”

他深深吸了一口气，眼前猛然一黑，然后他张开嘴。  
“一切始于1928年，布鲁克林一条小巷子里。”  
他不敢肯定那天都说了些什么。目光所及之处逐渐变暗，Bucky分不清是这一天还是他的生命即将迎来终结。

他始终等待着身体全然麻木，因为它已经开始一点点向疼痛屈服。他始终坚定地把空气灌进肺中，吐出一串串模糊不清的字句。他知道Steve错过了这一切，毕竟他自己也只能勉强听清只字片句。那些铭记在他记忆深处的时刻，那些永远无需排练的时刻，一点一滴流淌而过。  
“那个黑眼圈，我追着你说了好几周对不起。我现在也很抱歉。对不起，Steve，我的棒球砸到你了。”

“那天晚上你看起来真美，它这辈子都会在我脑海里挥之不去。你扶着防火梯，对我微微一笑，那是你第一回不让我留下为我画的素描。我想知道你把它放在哪儿了，Steve。但愿你还好好留着。”

“我时常会梦到你，Steve。从来只有你。都是些好梦。至少，从我的视角看都非常美好。真想不通你怎么就从没明白过。”

“我还没告诉过你，昨晚你妈妈跟我说了什么，对吧？我发誓，Stevie，她是个不折不扣的圣人。”  
他一直说着，没有片刻停歇，直到黑暗转为光明。

Bucky可以花上整整几天，甚至余生来讲述他和Steve共同度过的岁月，他甚至还没谈细节，还没提到Steve看他的那种眼神。他可以一直描摹那种眼神，直到太阳熊熊燃烧着从空中坠落下来。

他甚至还没说到好的部分，但身体已经从脚趾处失去知觉。Steve还在呼吸吗，亦或只是他的幻觉？自从摔下来之后，他一个字也没有讲。

他还可能有机会吗？无从确定。所以他又深吸了一口气，跳过所有没说到的部分，直到最后的结局。

Bucky总是急着做决定。  
“我曾经对自己说，”他再次开始。

“有一回你病得很重，我对自己说，要是你能挺过来，我就告诉你。”

最后一滴眼泪从眼角滑下来，摔裂在金色的头发上。周围的空气稀薄到残忍，好像氧气都跑感觉了。他的声音摇摇欲坠，每说一个字都在颤抖。

“我说我会告诉你，但是我没有。”  
于是他告诉他。  
熹微的晨光中，Bucky Barnes对Steve Rogers一动不动的身体透露了他必须说出的最后一个秘密。

然后，他知道，现在一切都可以结束了。  
他们没过多久就被发现了——突击队员们跋涉过雪地，发现指挥官和他的中士紧紧靠在一起，不省人事，便如释重负地叫喊起来。  
Steve和Bucky早已失去生命体征。队员们运回他们的遗体，两人被紧挨着埋在一处。  
Steve几个小时前就不在了，Bucky死于回营地的路上。  
他们都坚持到了营地，Steve挺了过来，Bucky被感染夺去生命。  
或者。或者。  
万中无一的几率，看似不可能—却的确可能—的事情接连发生——  
队员及时发现了他们，欢呼声把Bucky从昏沉中唤醒，他们都坚持到了营地。

他们还活着。

（Steve听到了Bucky的故事。）

（他没有听到。）

（他听到了。）

（Steve总是能听到。）

几周之后，他才得以开口，才得以做那件最正确的事情。

也或者，他虽然开口，却做出了错误的回答。Bucky的嘴唇失望地闭紧，Steve双眼里闪动着不安，因为说错的话再也无法纠正了，尤其是在他看到Bucky露出那破碎的微笑、低落地点头之后。

或者，他什么也没有说。  
他说了。

他说了。正确的内容，正确的领会。

（“我听见你说的话了。你——”一个停顿。“你想让我听到吗？”）

一阵又惊又喜的狂笑，一个不敢置信的混蛋穷追不舍。“你几周之前就不能这么说吗？”

“Buck. ”

毫无起伏地：“怎么。”

“听到那些我很高兴。”

“哦。”

“嗯。”

“所以。”

“对。”  
“所以，”Bucky再次说道，他的嘴唇正尝试着勾起一抹微笑，这是自上火车以来的第一次，因为Steve也正绽开微笑。

然后Steve拉过他，把回答轻柔地印在他的嘴唇上。

他们还活着。

他们还活着。


End file.
